An Epic Love Story
by CateandBaze4evr
Summary: Lucas Scott is about to marry Lindsey, the 'love of his life', but seeing Peyton brings back complicated of feelings. But that's all in the past...right? Story is way better than summary. Please read and review!
1. 1 Flashback

The final buzzer sounded, but the ball was still soaring through the air. The crowd went silent and there was a charge of electricity in the air. The ball swished through the net and the crowd went wild. A gorgeous blonde boy sank to his knees and disappeared in the swarm of his teammates. There were cheerleaders in the mix too. The Tree Hill Ravens had finally won the long coveted State Championship. Confetti fell around them; raining down as they celebrated the long awaited victory. A girl with curly blonde hair and a cheerleading outfit stood to the side of the chaos, eyes closed and a smile on her beautiful face. Her palms were turned upwards, catching the confetti that rained down. Her thoughts were on that one boy who had made the one shot that had won the Ravens the game. The boy who had captured her heart that one time she had almost hit him with her car. Oh, how she loved him. Oh, how she wished he felt the same.

That same blonde boy was being congratulated on making the shot and winning the game for the Ravens. However, his eyes kept returning to the girl standing on the outside of it all. The one he had just realized he loved desperately.

"Luke!" Brooke Davis, the stunning brunette girl, who happened to be the captain of the cheer squad, squealed as she ran over to Lucas Scott and threw herself into a hug.

"Brooke! Hey!" He shouted, laughing and hugging her back.

"Congratulations! This is so amazing!" She smiled at him, but she noticed she did not have his attention. His gaze had returned to the blonde-haired girl.

"This is a dream come true. So who do you want standing next to you?" Lucas looked over again, then back at Brooke.

She gave him a squeeze and then let go. "Go! Hurry!" He smiled at her and then turned towards the girl. He paused and turned. "Thanks Brooke."

She nodded at him, smiling, trying not to let it show that her heart was breaking.

She watched him walk away from her and to the girl who had once been her best friend. Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton still had her eyes closed. She was imagining a perfect world. The one where Lucas would walk up to her, take her in his arms, and tell her he loved her. However, that would not happen because the world was not perfect. Peyton knew that, so why couldn't she stop herself from wishing and hoping?

She heard her name being called by an all too familiar voice. Lucas Scott. Her heart sped up. The boy she loved and would always love. He was striding towards her, pushing his way through the crowd, a determined look on his face.

"Hey Lucas." Peyton yelled over the roar of voices.

"Peyton!" He yelled back, making his way through the sea of people as fast as he possibly could. When he finally reached her, she hugged him, not wanting to let go. His arms felt so right around her.

"Congratulations! This is so surreal!"

"Thank you. It is pretty amazing isn't it?" Lucas said, his arms lingering on her slim waist. He unwillingly let go as she stepped back, taking in her undeniable beauty.

"Well," she paused, "I'll be seeing you."

She used the same words he had used after his victory in the showdown between half-brother Nathan Scott. He smiled as he remembered and she began to walk away. He stood there, watching her go. She was about two feet away before she heard his voice again.

"Hey Peyton! It's you." He said.

She turned around. "What?"

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me… It's you. It's you Peyton."

She froze. She couldn't believe her own ears. He had finally told her just what she had always wanted to hear. All her dreams seemed possible now. Peyton ran towards him and he scooped her up in his arms, spun her around, and gave her a kiss that took her breath away. In that moment, she knew what total and complete happiness was. And she never wanted it to go away.


	2. 2 Heartbreak and Revelations

2. Heartbreak and Revelations

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer stood in the middle of the Tree Hill High Gymnasium. The place where she had believed all her dreams would finally become reality.

It had been four years since the Ravens had gained the title of State Champs. A lot had changed in four years. Haley and Nathan were still happily married. Jamie, their four-year-old son was fantastic.

Brooke's clothing line- Clothes over Bros- had shot off and was going really well and she was happy in her relationship with a person named Owen, who was a bartender at the local club, TRIC.

Karen, Lucas's mom, had decided to travel the world with Keith's and her daughter, Lily. She knew Keith would want her to be happy and when Andy Hargrove tracked her down and proposed, she accepted.

Everyone but Peyton was happy. The happiness Peyton had once felt had turned into a sharp, burning pain. And it was all her fault. A year after she had moved to L.A. to take the internship Lucas had encouraged, he had flown out to L.A and asked her to marry him.

Peyton knew she loved him and was in love with him, but she also knew that they were too young. She had turned down the proposal, but she had said she still wanted to be with him. Lucas hadn't listened and he stormed out of the hotel room they had shared. Not only had he stormed out of the hotel room, he stormed out of her life.

Lucas was now engaged to his book editor, Lindsey Strauss. They had come back to Tree Hill to be married.

Peyton couldn't bear to think about Lucas being married and not being a huge part of her life-her whole life. It just wasn't possible. They were meant to be together. They had made it through car accidents, school shootings, two dead moms, a dead uncle, and a psycho stalker. There was no way they couldn't make it through this. Peyton felt a tear slip down her cheek and swiped it away.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and punched in her best friend's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Brooke, it's me." Peyton said in a shaky voice, trying to hold back the torment of tears she knew was about to come.

"P. Sawyer, what is wrong? Come on, you are scaring me here." Brooke Davis asked, concern filling her voice.

"Brooke, I need your help. Can I come over?"

The tears were coming steadily now and there was nothing Peyton could do about it.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you can come over."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be there soon, okay?"

Brooke said okay and then they both hung up. Peyton wiped the tears off her cheeks, took a few deep breaths, and headed out to the parking lot where her Comet sat.

Lucas Scott watched as the Comet sped out of the high school's parking lot and down the street. He had watched as the woman in the driver's seat walked out of the gymnasium, shedding silent tears.

Lucas had felt the strong urge to go to her, to comfort her, to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately. But he couldn't. He was engaged to be married in one week.

He shook his head and climbed into the vintage Mustang his Uncle Keith had left him after his murder. Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove down the familiar streets of his hometown, the only town he would ever feel comfortable in, and came to a stop at his childhood home.

It was all his now. His mom had left it to him when she decided to travel the world with Lily and now Andy. Soon he would be sharing it with Lindsey. Walking into his bedroom, Lucas went straight to his closet. On the top self, hidden in the very back, there was a box. A box Lucas looked through every day. A box Lindsey could never see. A box full of things he cherished. Things Peyton Sawyer had given him, mixed CDs, sketches, letters, and pictures. A box that reminded him of his life with her. As if, he could ever forget, even if he wanted to.

Peyton stood outside Brooke's house and knocked on the door. When Brooke answered, you could see the concern for her best friend on her face.

"I've told you many times P. Sawyer, you don't have to knock. Just come in. It's practically your house too. Now, come, sit, and tell me what's wrong."

Peyton followed Brooke into the well-decorated living room and sat on the plush couch. Brooke sat beside her, arm around Peyton's shoulders.

"I love him Brooke. I love him so much and he doesn't love me back. And there isn't anything I can do about it." Peyton sobbed. She drew in a shaky breath, "I lied when I said I didn't come back to Tree Hill for him. Because I did. That's exactly what I came back for."

Brooke's heart broke for Peyton. After all they had been through- the two times they were caught in the Lucas, Peyton, Brooke love triangle, two dead moms, a school shooting, being attacked by a psycho, everything… they had survived through it. And their friendship was even stronger because of everything that had happened.

"Awe… Honey. It's all going to be okay. Trust me, it is. He does love you Peyton. I know he does. Why wouldn't he?" Brooke rubbed her hand up and down Peyton's arm, trying to comfort her, knowing there wasn't any way to comfort her but still wanting to try.

"But he doesn't love me. He wouldn't be marrying Lindsey in a week if he did." Peyton's crying had stopped but a few stray tears slipped down her cheek.

"Peyton, you haven't read his book yet have you?" Brooke asked curiously. If Peyton had read Lucas's book, she would have no doubt that he loved her. That he had always loved her, and would always love her.

"No. I haven't. And I am not going to. It'll be too hard for me. I should just move back to L.A."

Peyton sat up, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"I'm not going to the wedding, I am moving back to L.A." Peyton said stubbornly.

Brooke looked at her and realized just how serious she was.

"Peyton, sweetie, you are just talking like this because you are upset right now. You can't be serious." If she was, Brooke didn't know what she would do. When Peyton set her mind to something, she never backed down.

"I'm dead serious Brooke. I can't do this. I can't watch the man I love with all my heart marry someone else. All this is my fault. I should have said yes when he proposed. Now I can't change anything that is happening. I was stupid and now I have to deal with the consequences."

Brooke just looked at her. "What?" Peyton exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You can't move back to L.A. You hated it there. And you can't just up and change your whole life just because things didn't go your way. I understand how you might feel, but seriously, Peyton. Think about what you are saying you are going to do."

Peyton paused, thinking. She knew she sounded crazy, but she couldn't help herself. She just didn't know what she was going to do without Lucas being a big part of her life. He had always been a huge part of her life until now. And she was lost without him. Brooke walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "P. Sawyer, I know you will do what you think is the best for you, but just remember all of you friends that are here in Tree Hill. We'll all miss you and we all love you. But if moving back to L.A. is what you think needs to happen, let me know what I can do to help you."

Brooke sighed, on the verge of tears herself. "I love you P. Sawyer. And I'm always here for you."

Peyton was about to cry again. She didn't know what had come over her. She knew she couldn't just leave Brooke or Haley. They were her two best friends. And she didn't want to miss seeing Jamie grow up. She knew she would miss Nathan too. However, she also realized that being close to Haley, Nathan, and Jamie would cause her to have to be close to Lucas and Lindsey and whatever children they had. That was something she was just going to have to deal with. But she knew she couldn't avoid Lucas or Lindsey forever.

"I love you too B. Davis. You are my best friend. If I didn't have you I don't know where I would be right now."

"Peyton, I think you need to go talk to Lucas. It needs to happen and I think now is the time. You've waited to long." Brooke gave her a little push to the door. "Go on. What are you waiting for?"


	3. 3 Hanging by a Moment

3. Hanging by a Moment

Lucas heard the front door slam shut and he hurried to put all the stuff back in the box and shove it back in its place. Lindsey called out to him.

"Coming!" he shouted. When the box was well hidden in the back of the closet, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" he asked Lindsey, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Extremely exhausting. You would think I was running a nationwide marathon instead of picking a wedding dress." she sat down at the kitchen table. Pulling off her shoes, she looked up and asked, "How was your day? Get any writing done?"

Lucas shook his head. Did she only care about writing? "Uh, it was pretty uneventful. And no, I didn't get any writing done. I was out of the house until about twenty minutes before you got here."

Lindsey looked up at him. She didn't look too happy. "Well are you going to tackle the first chapter tomorrow? Remember, we have a deadline here Luke."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. His first book -An Unkindness of Ravens- had just hit the bestsellers list and she was pushing for another book already? With their wedding just a week away?

"Yeah, I'll start on the first chapter tomorrow. After Nathan and I go and get fitted for the tuxes."

Lindsey sighed as if the tuxedo fittings were such a horrible thing, postponing Lucas's writing. Maybe they were for her, but Lucas thought of them as a godsend. He was sick of sitting in front of a blank computer screen every day, all day. For some reason he hadn't been able to put a single word on the page in ages. He had a feeling it was because his inspiration, Peyton Sawyer, wasn't in his life as much as she had been before.

His first book had circled around Peyton's and his epic love story. It hadn't been all about the two of them, it had also included his uncle's murder, his half-brother and his best friend's young marriage and pregnancy, and details about all of his friend's and family's lives. But all of those details had had something to do with him and Peyton. All of it, everything, his whole life. He realized that through all of the most important parts of his life, Peyton had been the one person that was there through every single one of them. And he started to wonder if she would be there for one of the greatest moments of his life. His wedding day.

Peyton pulled up in front of Lucas's house and stopped the car. She hoped he was here alone and that Lindsey wasn't here. She didn't think she would be able to tell him how she felt knowing his fiancé was in the house as well. She couldn't bring herself to shut the car off just yet and a song she hadn't heard in a while came on the radio.

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

I'm chasing after you

I falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

The song gave Peyton courage and she shut of the car. Stepping out of the driver's side, she realized it was now or never. She could tell Lucas how she felt about him and either be rejected or told that he felt the same way, or she could hold in her feelings and never know either way. She decided to take the chance.

She walked up the steps to his front door and knocked. Unfortunately, Lindsey opened the door. Before she had even met Peyton, Lindsey hadn't liked her one bit. Maybe it was because Lucas's first book was based on their love story, or maybe not. She just didn't like her. So when she opened the door and found Peyton on the other side, in all her wild blonde curls and green-eyed glory, her smile turned into a glare.

"Can I help you?" She asked Peyton as if she was lost.

"Um, is, um, Lucas around? I need to speak with him." All of Peyton's courage drained away at the venom in Lindsey's voice. Lindsey was about to lie and tell Peyton that he wasn't home, but Lucas walked up to the door and stood behind Lindsey.

"Oh, hi honey," Lindsey shot a look at Peyton when she said this, making it clear that Lucas was hers. "Peyton just came by because she wanted to have a word with you."

"Oh, hey Peyton. How are you?" Lucas asked casually. Seeing her still astounded him but he couldn't show that around his fiancé.

"Would you like to come in and speak to him? I can make you some coffee or tea." Lindsey asked in a sickly sweet voice. It was like a sugarcoating on venom.

"Well, I was actually hoping he could take a walk with me really quickly. If that's okay, and what he wants to do, of course." Peyton said, looking at Lucas and not at Lindsey as she spoke.

His piercing blue eyes were the same as she remembered them. Actually, they were even better than she remembered them to be.

She felt self-conscious. He was still the same old gorgeous Lucas Scott. The boy, now man, with the blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He looked good in anything.

She looked down quickly and took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of old faded jeans and a new brown tank-top Brooke had given her. She also had on her signature black Converse. Her hair was out of control and she had barely any makeup on. She hoped she didn't have tearstains from crying.

"Sure. Let me grab my coat and we can take a walk." Lucas turned and grabbed his coat and Lindsey sent Peyton the death glare. He gave Lindsey a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out the door.

Peyton turned and headed down the steps ahead of him.

"Thank you for taking a walk with me." Peyton said quietly. Not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"Of course. We haven't really talked since what happened. It's probably best to get it all out before my big day." God, he just had to go and mention his wedding. What an idiot. He was glad Peyton wanted to talk to him and he had to go and put up and conversation blocker like that.

"Yeah, I guess it is good to get it all out before a big commitment like that. Marriage." Peyton sighed. Lucas thought he heard a note of wistfulness in her sigh but then he realized that she had probably gotten over him. That hurt to even think about, because he still wasn't over her. Even though he was engaged.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he took in her appearance. She was stunning, as always, with her wild blonde curls and vibrant green eyes. He would have known she had been crying even if he had not seen her. Her eyes were glistening; a dead give away. She was wearing a brown tank top and old faded jeans that he recognized as being her favorite pair in high school. Her trademark Converse were in place too.

"Okay, Luke, this is really hard for me to say," she paused and drew in a breath with her perfect mouth. Lucas had a sudden urge to lean down and brush his lips against hers but he knew that wouldn't be smart. "That night that you proposed, well, I said no because I was scared. We were young and I was afraid that you would get tired of me and you would leave me. I was afraid I wouldn't make you happy.

But the truth is, I loved you then, I love you now, and I know I will always love you. For the rest of my life I will love you. Even if you are married and have beautiful babies with another woman. I heard a song today, and it made me think about the position I was in. So, as to quote the song, I am letting go of all I held on to. Everything I was afraid of. I'm telling you the truth.

I love you so much. With all my heart and all my life, I love you. I'll be here, fighting, until you tell me to stop. That you don't love me anymore. That you do truly love Lindsey and that you don't want me anymore. So, Lucas, do you love me, or do you want to move on with your life and for me to just go?"

Lucas just stood there, too stunned to talk.

"Peyton, I… I love Lindsey. She's going to be my wife in a week. We had our chance, and obviously, it wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry." Lucas looked at her. He could tell she was fighting back tears. She had just spilled her heart and soul to him and he had rejected her, even though that wasn't how he felt at all. But he couldn't hurt Lindsey. He did love her. Just not as much as he loved Peyton. Peyton swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"Ok Lucas. I read once, that the best act of love is sacrifice, so if that's what you want me to do, then I'll let you go. I just needed to hear that from you. Sorry to bother you." Peyton felt her control slipping and she knew that if she didn't get out of there soon she was going to explode. "I need to go. Sorry." Peyton said and then she turned and walked away from Lucas.

He felt the majority of his heart break away. He knew that Peyton took that part with him, and he had a horrible feeling that she was walking out of his life forever now.


	4. 4 Truths and Lies

**A/N: Just to clarify, I do not own any of the characters in this story. It all belongs to the creative masterminds at CW**

4. Truths and Lies

It had been three days since Peyton had confessed her love to Lucas and he had turned her down. Peyton felt like she was going to die. Her head ached, and her body felt as though she had been hit by four Mack trucks in a row. The only thing keeping her alive was Brooke.

"Okay P. Sawyer. I've let you lie on my couch and stuff your face with cookie dough and ice cream for three days. It's time to get up and get moving."

"Mm." Peyton mumbled into the pillow. She knew Brooke was right but the idea didn't sound too appealing.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Brooke asked as she moved the curtains, letting sunlight into the room.

Peyton groaned and sat up slowly. "Well, lets see. I tell him I love him and he basically tells me to take a hike." Peyton said sadly.

"What?" Brooke said angrily. "No. What is wrong with that boy? I swear."

"Why are you so mad Brooke? It's my fault. I know that. You know that. He knows that."

"You still haven't read his book yet have you?" Brooke asked, grabbing her purse and slipping on a pair of heels.

"No and I don't plan on it. I already told you it would be too hard." Peyton didn't want to read about her history with Lucas. She already knew that was what the book was about. Them, Lucas and her.

"Well, I think it would be good for you to read it Peyton. But it is your choice." Brooke picked up her car keys and headed for the door.

"Brooke, where are you going?" Peyton called after her.

"Out. To knock some sense into that boy. Maybe he needs to read his own book to know he's being a dumb ass." Brooke slammed the door behind her before Peyton could object.

Ten minutes later, Peyton had hooked her iPod up to the speakers in Brooke's bathroom and had her favorite mix blaring while she showered. Brooke was right; it was time to get her ass out of bed -or off the couch- and moving. She had to look good if she was going to the wedding. She didn't want Lucas to know she had been moping around because of him.

She told him she was letting go and she would really try to. She was going to be happy for him. Even if it killed her.

Lucas was at the river court shooting hoops with Nathan to clear his head. He still couldn't believe that Peyton had told him she loved him still. He had thought she was over him. He hadn't told anybody about what happened but he knew he should tell Nathan. They were brothers after all.

"Luke. Man, what is wrong with you. I mean, I know you suck at basketball but you aren't usually this bad." Nathan said in a teasing tone. It was a perfect opening for Lucas to tell him what had gone on between him and Peyton. And how he had totally blown it all.

"Well…" Lucas started. When he had told the whole story, Nathan was speechless.

"Well, you obviously still love her so why did you tell her otherwise?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know! That's the problem. I do love Lindsey, but its nowhere as close to how much I love Peyton. But I can't hurt Lindsey like that. I just can't."

When Nathan was about to reply, he was interrupted by the screeching of tires. The two guys could tell it was Brooke by the blue convertible Volkswagen Bug. When she got out of the car, she slammed to door. She was ANGRY.

"Uh oh. You are in trouble now!" Nathan laughed. "I'm out of here man, sorry." Nathan took off towards his truck, smiling at Brooke as she passed. She didn't even look at him.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, do I have to smack you upside the head?" She yelled angrily.

"What?" He asked, even though he knew this was probably about Peyton. He hadn't meant to hurt her if he did. Brooke hit him in the stomach. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Are you stupid? Seriously. I know you love Peyton. You know you love Peyton. So why doesn't Peyton know?"

"I…Brooke, look, I do love Peyton. But I also love Lindsey. And I can't hurt Lindsey."

"Oh, but you sure can hurt the girl you have loved for most of your life? It doesn't make sense Luke. You can't love Lindsey the way you love Peyton." She paused and took a breath. "Do you remember what you wrote in your book? It was all about Peyton. And everyone knows that you still love her. I can tell by the way your eyes light up every time you hear her name. Or the way you look at her whenever you catch a glimpse of her around town. It's obvious. Even Lindsey can tell.

So stop lying to yourself and admit the truth. Before you lose the best person you can ever have in your life. And that person is Peyton. Not Lindsey. You know it. I know it. And Lindsey knows it. She'll find the right person out there somewhere, but that person isn't you, Luke. So stop lying to yourself. It kills me to see you like this."

Before Lucas could say anything to Brooke, she was walking away. Lucas just stood there in the middle of the river court, thinking about what he should do, what he needed to do, if he wanted to live a full and happy life.

By the time Brooke returned to her house, Peyton had showered, dressed, fixed her hair and put make-up on. She was now dancing around the house to Fall Out Boy. Brooke threw her bag down, kicked off her heels, and joined her in a full singing and dancing spree. When the song ended, the girls were laughing.

"It's good to see you like this again, P. Sawyer."

"It's good to be like this again, B. Davis. Even if it still hurts like hell, I'm trying." Peyton smiled and laughed. "So I was thinking, unless Clothes over Bros has a new design for me to wear to the wedding, we could go shopping."

Brooke looked at her. "Are you serious Peyton? You are going to Lucas Scott's wedding and not as the bride?"

"Brooke, I can't sit around and pine for him. If Lindsey makes him happy, then I'm happy for him. That's all I want for him, happiness."

"P. Sawyer, you are stronger than anyone I have ever met in my life, do you know that?"

"No, not really. But seriously Brooke, shopping? Yes or No?" Peyton was trying her best to conceal her pain and her façade was going pretty well. But Brooke still knew she was in pain. A broken heart didn't heal quickly.


	5. 5 Keep on Fighting

5. Keep On Fighting

The wedding was four hours away and Peyton was trying her hardest to keep up her happy-go-lucky façade. It wasn't working. Brooke was doing her hair for her and she was trying to put on her mascara. Her hand kept shaking.

"Calm down P. Sawyer. Everything is going to be fine. It'll all turn out like it should, you'll see."

"Brooke, what am I going to do? If I stay here, I have to see Lucas grow old with Lindsey. I have to see her get pregnant with his babies. And when she has them, I'm going to have to see his kids. The kids he had with another woman." Peyton threw the mascara down on the vanity. "I have always had this image in my head of what our kids would look like if I was with Lucas. If we had a girl, she would have my curls and his blue eyes. And if it were a boy, he'd have our blonde hair and my green eyes. We'd probably name the boy after Keith, and maybe name a little girl Anna Elizabeth, after my moms."

Brooke could see it all in her head as Peyton described the life she had imagined. She squeezed Peyton's shoulders. "Don't worry P. Sawyer. It'll all be okay. I have a feeling it will."

When Brooke finished curling Peyton's hair, she piled half of it on top of her head and clipped it in three places. The rest hung loose, curly on her shoulders, and back. Peyton finally finished with her makeup and stepped back from the mirror.

"Wow. You aren't even in your dress yet and you look better than me."

Peyton laughed. She did look good didn't she?

"Hey Brooke, I'm going to run over to Haley and Nathan's really quick. I want to see if Haley is getting ready with Lindsey or if she wants to come over."

"Good idea. I totally forgot about Haley and I know that is mean but… I mean, with everything that has been going on lately. I don't know." Brooke shook her head to stop her rambling. "It'll be nice to get ready with my other best friend."

"Yeah, it will." Peyton agreed. She walked outside and realized that she was in a pair of short shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair and make-up was all done up and fancy but she was dressed in pajamas. She shrugged. She was only going to Haley's. It wasn't like she was going to run into anyone important or anything. Nathan had seen her at her worst and so had Haley. She didn't care.

Peyton climbed into her car and sped down the street, listening to the Foo Fighters the whole way there. When she pulled up in front of Nathan and Haley's house, Jamie ran outside.

"Peyton! Peyton!" She bent down and he ran into her arms. They hugged and Peyton laughed. She had missed Jamie so much while she was in L.A. She had missed the first four years of his life.

"Hey buddy. Is your mom inside?" Peyton asked as Jamie pulled back.

"Yup. She is trying to find her dress. Dad moved it out of the bathroom and now he can't remember where he put it. Mom's pretty mad."

Peyton laughed. Jamie always gave you all the details. Whether you asked or not. He ran off to go play and Peyton walked up to the door. When she knocked and nobody answered she opened the door and called out.

"Hello?" She waited a second for an answer. "Anybody home?"

"Peyton! Hi!" Haley said as she walked down the stairs and to the door.

"Hey. Lost dress, huh? Jamie told me all about it." She laughed again and Haley joined in.

"So what's up girly? I haven't seen you in a while." Haley said as Peyton walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Lucas didn't tell you?" Peyton asked. She was surprised. Usually Lucas told Haley everything. They were best friends, and she was married to his brother. When Haley shook her head no and asked what Peyton scrambled for something to say.

"I didn't think I was going to be able to make it to the wedding. I had the flu pretty bad for a few days. I thought he would have told you."

Haley shook her head. Peyton smiled.

"Well, I'm better now. And Brooke and I were wondering if you wanted to come over and get ready with us. Unless you are getting ready with Lindsey…" Peyton trailed off. Haley shook her head again.

"I would love to get ready with you guys. Way more than getting ready with Lindsey. Anyways, she wants her mom to help her get ready, nobody else."

Haley pointed towards the stairs. "Can you help me find my dress first though? Please?"

Peyton nodded and headed up the stairs with Haley. Halfway up the stairs, she ran into Nathan and Lucas. God, he was gorgeous. With his blonde hair just long enough to run fingers through it and ruffle it a little. And those amazing eyes. Everything about him made her heart stop. She had forgot about what she was wearing until his eyes raked down her body. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and stupid.

Trying to control herself, she smiled up at him and Nathan and then squeezed by to follow Haley. On her way past Lucas, Peyton tripped and he caught her. His hands felt so good on her skin. And when he stood her back upright her chest brushed against his arm. The contact sent shivers down her spine in a good way.

He finally let her go and she rushed past him and up the stairs into Haley and Nathan's bedroom.

"Damn, man. You got it bad and you're getting married in less four hours. And the bad thing is, your heart isn't in this soon to be marriage. Your heart is with Peyton. Anyone can see that except you." Nathan said to Lucas as they walked out of his house.

"What are you talking about. She tripped and I helped her up. That isn't 'having it bad'." Lucas was trying to forget how good it felt to touch Peyton again. She made it so hard to move on. Every time he looked at her he fell deeper and harder in love. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. She could be in sweats, her hair wild and crazy, no makeup and she would still be more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen in his life. But he couldn't think about that now. Not with his wedding in less than four hours.

"Luke. Admit it. You love Peyton Sawyer. You are in love with Peyton Sawyer. And you will always be in love with her." Nathan said. He knew he couldn't let his brother get married to a person he wasn't in love with without trying to show him what everyone else already knew.

Lucas shook his head and walked towards his car. "All I know is that I have to go pick up my tux. I have to be ready to stand at the altar in three hours."

Nathan shook his head. He didn't know what else to do. He knew Lucas shouldn't marry Lindsey, hell, everybody knew that Lucas and Lindsey shouldn't marry, but the one that needed to know that kept trying to fight the obvious.

On the way back to Brooke's, the car was silent. Haley had found her dress in the closet and then they had left. Jamie was with Deb, Nathan's mom, and they would meet Nathan and Haley at the wedding. Nathan was to be Lucas's best man and Haley was one of the bridesmaids.

"We need some music." It was Haley who broke the silence, breaking Peyton out of her thoughts of Lucas.

"Definitely. Sorry, I have a bunch of stuff on my mind. I'm not trying to ignore you or anything." Peyton apologized, knowing she was probably acting rude.

"It's okay Peyton. I know what happened. You know, between you and Lucas… I'm sorry." Haley put her hand on Peyton's arm and gave her a comforting squeeze. "I know that you still love him and that he still loves you. But he won't pull his head out of his ass long enough to see that. I wish there was something I could do." Haley had tears in her eyes and Peyton was about to cry to.

"Haley, it isn't your fault. Its mine. When he proposed in L.A. I should have said yes but I didn't because I was afraid and there isn't anything I can do about that. But as long as he's happy, I'll be fine." Peyton smiled at Haley.

"You really are strong Peyton. You're a fighter and I admire you for that. But none of this is your fault and you need to realize that."

Peyton just shook her head, she knew that even though Haley and Brooke said none of this was her fault, it was. She was the one who had turned him down and she knew that if she ever got a second chance she wouldn't be that stupid again.


	6. 6 I DoNot?

6. I Do… Not?

Lucas sat in his office thinking about the life that was about to become his. He picked up his book and flipped to the last page, reading it aloud.

"Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from 1,000 miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, beauty changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had been simply a denial of the following truth. I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer." He sat back, stunned at the truth in those words. He knew then, and he knew now, that he was meant to be with Peyton. Forever and Always.

If he married Lindsey, he knew he would just be miserable and she would be too. They weren't meant to be, just like Brooke and Nathan and Haley had said. He knew he had to call if off with Lindsey and make things right with Peyton but he just didn't know how.

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were all sitting on Brooke's couch watching home videos of all of their high school cheer competitions and sipping margaritas.

"Here's to the past. Look how happy we were there." Brooke raised her glass and Peyton and Haley clinked their glasses against hers.

"We were pretty happy weren't we? Hopefully the future holds more happy moments." Haley said, taking another sip of her drink. Peyton smiled, she loved her friends so much.

"We better start getting ready. I mean, we only have an hour and we have to get dressed, and do Haley's hair." Peyton said, setting her drink on the table and standing up.

"Wow. Time flies by when you are having fun with your girls." Brooke said, standing up and pulling Haley up with her.

Peyton and Brooke set to work on Haley's hair, pulling the top into a knot so they could curl the bottom. Her hair was so thick they had to do it in layers. When they were finished, all of Haley's hair was curled lightly, nothing like Peyton's, and it framed her face perfectly. She looked beautiful.

"Okay, let's get dressed and we can head out. Sound good?" Brooke asked, taking control of the group as always. When the other two girls agreed they all headed out of the bathroom to get their dresses.

Peyton was dressed in an adorable hot pink tube dress that fluffed out slightly at the waist and ended a good two and a half inches above her knee. The top was tight and showed off her figure nicely, and she wore a pair of black heels that accentuated her legs.

Brooke had on a red halter dress that she had made for herself. The dress had a rhinestone belt at the waist that slanted down her hip, the dress was paired with a pair of three inch, fire engine red pumps. She looked amazing and she knew it.

Haley had on a light blue dress that hugged her figure tightly. The straps went over her shoulders and crisscrossed in the back. Lindsey had picked out her dress seeing how Haley would be one of the bridesmaids. She had plain white half-inch heels and no jewelry. She felt completely underdressed next to Brooke and Peyton but she was still beautiful.

"Are you ready for this P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, a hint of concern showing in her voice. Haley had a look of sympathy on her face.

"Really, you guys need to clam down. If he's happy, I'll survive. The best act of love is sacrifice." Peyton smiled through her pain, and nodded reassuringly. "Let's go. I don't want to be late."

And with that, the three girl headed out the door and climbed into Peyton's Comet.

Lucas was standing next to Nathan, adjusting his tie when he knew he had to tell Nathan what he was thinking about doing.

"Hey, Nate." Lucas paused, "You were right. Marrying Lindsey isn't the right thing. I do love Peyton. I'm in love with her. And I realize that now."

Nathan hit him on the back as a show of brotherly affection. "It's about damn time Luke. I was afraid you weren't going to see it until after you were already married with kids."

"Well, I know the truth now. Here's what I'm going to do about it." Lucas spoke softly, just in case anybody was trying to eavesdrop on them.

The girls entered the church. Haley had to go meet Lindsey so Peyton and Brooke continued down the aisle until they found seats in the second row on Lucas's side. Peyton sure as hell wouldn't be sitting on Lindsey's side, that was for sure.

"Look, Peyton. If this gets too hard for you, just tell me and we can go at any time."

"Thanks Brooke but I think I will be okay. Thank you for getting me to come."

"Your welcome," Brooke said as the music began to start, "It's time!"

Peyton smiled as she watched Lucas escort Lindsey's mother down the aisle. Karen hadn't been able to make it but he was okay with that. As far as he was concerned, there was no reason to make the trip back because he wouldn't be getting married today if he could help it.

Lucas looked at the crowd of people sitting in the pews. He was looking for one person in particular, Peyton, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He figured she would probably be seated somewhere in the back, but she wasn't there. Maybe she hadn't come after all.

When the music started and Nathan and Haley walked down the aisle, Lucas still hadn't seen Peyton. Nathan arrived next to him and whispered, "Second row. By the aisle."

Lucas looked at him, confused, but Nathan just shook his head. Luke looked at the spot Nathan said and was blinded by beauty.

Half of her hair was pulled up and the other half was left down. Her golden curls fell over her shoulders and she looked like an angel. She was looking at him, smiling. She was perfect and Lucas knew that what he was about to do would be the right thing to do. The only thing to do.

Lucas was looking at her like she was the only thing he could see. Peyton smiled at him and he smiled back. This was harder than she had thought it would be but she wouldn't show just how much it hurt her, him standing up there, about to marry another woman.

Brooke was watching the way Lucas was looking at Peyton and she smiled. She knew things were going to turn out right. He would do the right thing and he wouldn't marry Lindsey. She just had a feeling and usually she was always right about something like that.

The music started up, queuing the bride, but Lucas and Peyton had still not looked away from each other. Brooke stood with everyone else, pulling Peyton up with her.

Finally breaking eye contact with Lucas, Peyton turned her head to watch as Lindsey came slowly down the aisle. There was no doubt she was pretty. Peyton watched as she arrived at the alter and Lindsey's father shook hands with Lucas. When the preacher was about to start, Lucas shook his head and held up his hand, stopping him.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to say something. I can't hold it back any longer. I already have for way too long." Lucas pulled in a deep breath, looking Lindsey directly in the eye. "Lindsey, when I asked you to marry me, I thought that I loved you. I do love you Lindsey, but somebody else already owns my heart. That is something that I can't change, something I am unwilling to change."

What was he doing? Peyton thought, looking quickly at Brooke, who seemed as surprised as she, and then back at the scene at the altar.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but I know that if we get married, neither of us will ever be happy. You deserve to be happy."

Lucas let go of Lindsey's hand and turned to look at all the people in the church, who had come to see Lindsey and him joined in matrimony.

"You see, I realized that I had always been meant to be with one person. And everything that ever kept us apart was a denial of the following truth. I am, and will always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer. She is my life, she is my world. She holds my heart and I don't want her to ever let go."

He stepped down from the altar and walked towards Peyton. When he reached her, he held his hand out and she grabbed it, tears in her eyes.

"Peyton, I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always be in love with you. Do you feel the same?"

Peyton was smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott."

Before the words were even all the way out of her mouth he leaned down and kissed her, they way he had wanted to for so long now.

Their lips met and everything felt right in the world.

Everyone who was friends or family to Lucas and Peyton stood and clapped. The sound echoed around the church and Peyton knew that all the dreams she had had the night of the state championship once again seemed possible. She was surrounded in complete and utter bliss and she knew that this time, it wouldn't go away for a long time. Possibly forever. Hopefully forever.


	7. 7 How It Should Be

It Should Be

Lucas broke the kiss and smiled at Peyton. He knew that this was the right thing to do. Being with Peyton was the only way he could ever be truly happy.

Lucas leaned down to kiss her again. Peyton broke away and looked a Lindsey, who was standing at the altar looking somewhat relieved. Odd, she thought, but that thought was soon washed away by Lucas's perfect lips whispering into her ear.

"You are beautiful, Peyton Sawyer. Do you know that?"

She smiled up at him. "You're kind of cute yourself Lucas Scott."

"Kind of? Ouch. That's bad on a man's ego."

Peyton just laughed. Lucas looked up towards Lindsey, feeling a little remorseful about how he had done things. He could have called the wedding off before, not while she stood in front of her friends and family. He could have been a little more considerate of her feelings.

Just as Lucas was about to go apologize to Lindsey again, she started walking towards him.

"Lucas," she said, not at all upset at being left at the altar. "I just want to thank you. I had realized that your whole heart was not in this relationship a while ago but I chose not to believe it. Then I saw the way you looked at Peyton that day she came over and I knew that the two of you were meant to be together. I had always kind of known that. Since the day I finished reading your book.

I just wanted to let you know that you didn't break my heart or anything. I wasn't going to go through with this marriage either. We would end up driving each other crazy and making each other miserable." Lindsey looked at Peyton and smiled.

"Have a long and happy life together. You both deserve it." And with that, Lindsey walked out of the church, everyone staring after her.

It had been a week since the almost wedding and Peyton hadn't spent a moment without Lucas by her side. She was surprised when she woke up and he wasn't laying beside her. She stretched, wondering where he had gone. When she moved her arm, she felt a brush of paper. It was a note from Lucas.

Peyton,

I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so beautiful. I had a few errands to run but I will see you later. Do me a favor, obviously you are awake because you are reading this so call Brooke. She's taking you out today. And if you don't call her she will show up anyways. You NEED to go.

I love you,

Lucas.

Peyton smiled. She knew he loved her but she still loved to hear it. She wondered what Brooke and Lucas could possibly be up to. Shrugging, she picked up Lucas's phone and called Brooke.

"Hello, it's about time you call me. I was about to come over there and drag you out of bed myself." Brooke was acting like she was annoyed, but Peyton could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I was sleepy." Peyton laughed. Peyton could hear Brooke laughing too.

"Okay P. Sawyer. You are off the hook this time. Do you want me to pick you up or are you going to drive over? We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Do you think you can pick me up? The Comet has been acting strange lately, I need to have Luke look at it for me. While you are on your way I can get ready." Peyton was wondering what lay ahead of her today. She knew once Brooke had an idea in her head, she went all out.

"Sounds perfect, best friend. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Make sure you wear something sexy."

"Okay." Peyton laughed and disconnected. She took a few more minutes and laid in Lucas's bed, not wanting to move. But she knew Brooke was on her way and she still had to take a shower and get dressed.

Lucas was driving over to his brother's house when he heard his phone go off. Peyton, he hoped, he missed her already and he had only been away from her for twenty minutes.

The call was from Brooke, not Peyton and Lucas was tempted not to answer it but he remembered that he had asked her to call him after Peyton called her.

"Hello?" Lucas said, he didn't want to be talking to Brooke because he wanted to be with the woman he loved. But he knew that he had very important things to do today.

"Hey Luke. Give me a half hour, Peyton and I will be long gone by then and you can do whatever you are going to do." Brooke paused. "So why can't you tell me? I really want to be in on the secret."

"Brooke, I'm not telling you because I know you'll tell Peyton and that will ruin everything."

Lucas smiled. "Thank you for helping me out with this, even though you don't know what I'm doing."

"You are welcome Luke, I'm just glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass. It is about time."

Lucas laughed. After they said their goodbyes he disconnected. He pulled up in front of Nathan and Haley's house.

Nathan was in the driveway shooting hoops with Jamie. They both stopped when they saw Lucas pull up. Jamie ran over to the Mustang and leaned in through the open window. "Hi Uncle Lucas! Guess what, I just beat my dad at basketball!"

Lucas laughed, "That's not hard, I always beat your dad. But good job kid. You are definitely like me." Jamie laughed and Lucas greeted Nathan.

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a second?"


End file.
